Need You Now
by independentmusician
Summary: Kurt needs Blaine when something goes wrong. Story will continue to develop as time goes on. First FanFic by this author. Rated T for safety.
1. I Need You

Blaine opened his eyes slowly. He didn't know what had woken him up, seeing as he was a heavy sleeper. But something felt wrong. He fumbled for his phone to check the time. It was 3:14 am. But that's not what made him grimace. He saw the message signal and opened his inbox to see 6 texts from Kurt.

**KURT: night babe xo (11:36 pm)**

**KURT: blaine? still awake? (1:34 am)**

**KURT: im scared, blaine. : ( please text back if ur awake. (1:36 am)**

**KURT: k…guess ill just try to sleep. night 3 (1:40 am)**

**KURT: blaine…idk y, but texting u just makes me less scared. love you so much. (2:07 am)**

**KURT: please call me when you get up! : ( (2:10 am)**

Blaine sat up, worried. Kurt was so courageous, something awful must have happened for him to admit to being scared…multiple times. Right as the curly headed boy was going to call; he heard the unmistakable sound of someone knocking on the window.

Blaine stumbled out of bed and over to the window. He pulled back the navy and red curtain to reveal a face Blaine could not mistake for anything.

Kurt's eyes were red, and he was dripping wet. That's when Blaine noticed it was pouring rain. He fumbled with the window and threw it open, pulling the shaking boy inside.

Kurt stood just inside Blaine's dorm, dripping wet, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked as he shut the window and guided Kurt into the bathroom connected to his room. He gestured for his boyfriend to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He handed Kurt one of the spare towels, and Kurt wrapped it around his shoulders.

Kurt, who had been silent until the point, let out a shuddering sob. Blaine crouched down in front of Kurt. "Talk to me," Blaine said quietly, rubbing Kurt's soaked knee.

"It's cold, and I'm wet and scared and sleepy…and I needed to come see you so I did, and I almost was in a car crash and I'm scared still and I don't know what to do and…" tears and exhaustion took over the boy, and he collapsed onto Blaine. Blaine soothed the boy for a few moments until Kurt sat up. "S-s-s-sorry," he stuttered.

"Don't apologize," Blaine whispered as he stood and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Look, let's get you some new clothes and I'll make some coffee, and we'll talk, alright?" he offered a smile to Kurt and went to go find some clothes.


	2. Tell Me What's Wrong

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Glee, sadly :(

**A/N:** WOW. Can I just say thanks to everyone already? I've received soooo many emails about alerts and favorites, and a review even! :D So thank you very much for reading! Keep reviewing, I like what you guys have to say. This is my first story here and I'm trying to catch the hang of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be continuing it after this, although I'm not too sure how quite yet. Anyway, enough rambling from me, enjoy! :D :D

"Alright, do you want to talk?" Blaine asked, sitting next to Kurt on the bed. Kurt had showered and changed into a pair of Dalton sweats and a white t-shirt. Each boy had a cup of coffee, and Kurt nodded.

"So I told you that Finn and Puck organized a party for the Neanderthals," Kurt sipped his coffee and looked at Blaine over the rim of the cup.

"Neand-oh yeah," Blaine realized Kurt meant the football team…which meant Karofsky. "Oh, no,"

"Yeah," Kurt looked down at his coffee, chin quivering. "It started off fine, because I had Puck and Finn tell everyone I was on a date," he tried to smile. Blaine nodded, urging the boy to continue. "So I just chilled in my room until I fell asleep after I was done texting you. Then I woke up because one of them was upstairs, which was weird because Finn and Puck told me they wouldn't let anyone upstairs. Whoever it was opened my door. I thought maybe it was Finn, so I sat up and turned on my lamp," Kurt trailed off and he got that scared look again. Blaine put his coffee on the bedside table and grabbed Kurt's coffee as well, putting it aside. He opened his arms and let Kurt fall into them again. "I-i-it wasn't!" Kurt shook inside Blaine's arms.

"Who was it?" Blaine asked. "Or do I already know?" Blaine was filled with anger, he was so tempted to go bash in Karofsky's face right then and there.

"Kar-karof-" Kurt lost the ability to talk as he sobbed. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

"Shh, it's okay," Blaine snuggled the boy for a few minutes and ran his fingers through Kurt's still-wet hair until he was calm. Kurt sat back up, wiping at his eyes.

"I told him to go away, but he just came in and then left. That's when I texted you the first time. So after about ten minutes, I decided I was calm enough to go back to sleep," Kurt took a deep breath, and Blaine nodded, urging him to go on.

"Around 2 am, he came in again. I was still asleep, but I woke up when he sat on my bed," Kurt went pale as he spoke, and Blaine tightened his grip on the boy. "I asked him what he was doing, and he just told me he loved me." Kurt bit his lip, and a blanket of silence enveloped the room.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked, feeling sick to his stomach. He hurt for Kurt, he couldn't believe this had happened.

"I ran..." Kurt trailed off, reaching for Blaine's hand. Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's, and then Kurt continued, rubbing the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb. "Finn was coming up the stairs, and I started yelling at him to get Karofsky out of my room. Puck followed up too, and Karofsky wasn't in my room when they got up there. But he was there, I swear he was!" Kurt turned his head into Blaine's chest and cried loudly into the boy's chest. Blaine rubbed circles on Kurt's back.

"I don't doubt you," he whispered. "And I bet Finn and Puck don't doubt you either," he leaned down and kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Then what happened?"

"That's when I texted you again," he mumbled. "Then I couldn't stand the idea of him coming back to my room…so I left out the window and drove out here. I'm sorry Blaine….I just didn't know where to go, and I knew I needed you," he finished weakly.

"Don't worry about it, love," I replied. "I enjoy seeing you anytime, even at 3:15 in the morning," Blaine murmured. "I am a bit worried that you drove all the way here in an hour, even if it's a two hour drive…"

"Yeah, I was mad and scared, so I sped the whole way. Which is why I was almost in a car accident. I hydroplaned a little, and almost hit the highway guardrail. It freaked me out," Kurt started shaking again, and Blaine rubbed Kurt's arms and hugged him tight.

"And now you're here," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's ear. "That's what's important. Why don't you call Finn or your dad, and then we'll go to sleep, okay?" Kurt nodded and picked up his phone while Blaine threw away the half-empty cups of now-cold coffee.

Blaine lay down beside Kurt, who snuggled close to him. Blaine put an arm around Kurt's waist and the duo drifted off to sleep, Kurt still shaking slightly.


	3. The Best Day

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Glee :(

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I'm going to try to upload as much as possible, but I don't want to commit to any schedule yet...although, ideally, I would like to upload every day. So look for one, but pleeeasssseeee don't get mad if I miss a day or two. Classes and life are hectic, as many of you know. Enjoy, review, and thanks for reading! :D

Blaine's alarm sounded at 7:30 am, and he blearily opened his eyes. He felt the warmth of a body beside him, and struggled to sit up. He then realized that the warmth was Kurt, and he remembered what had happened the night before. He texted Wes.

**BLAINE: wont at warblers today. bad night. (7:31 am) **

**WES: k bud. i'll let everyone know, and fill u in tonight. (7:33 am) **

**BLAINE: thanks much : ) (7:34 am) **

Blaine laid back down beside Kurt and pulled him close. "Wha?" Kurt mumbled as Blaine pulled him into his arms.

"Nothing, go back to sleep sweetness," Blaine whispered.

"Mmkay," Kurt needed no second telling, and buried his face in Blaine's chest.

He dozed off himself, ignoring the sounds of life going on outside his dorm room.

Kurt woke up later that morning, trying to gather his thoughts. _Where am I? _he wondered to himself before looking up to Blaine. The memories of last night flooded back and a sudden feeling of terror and claustrophobia took over him. He whimpered and frantically pushed himself away from Blaine, successfully pushing Blaine against the wall and making himself fall backwards onto the floor.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked down at the countertenor bleary eyed. "Are you okay? What happened?" Blaine ran his fingers through his unruly curls and sat up.

"I-I don't know," Kurt looked at the floor, tears welling in his eyes. "I just got s-scared. I'm sorry," he pulled his knees to his chest. Blaine quickly fumbled with the sheets so he could make his way down to Kurt. He sat beside the boy.

"Don't worry," he smiled at the brunette. "You had a stressful night," he reached out and tenderly laid a hand on Kurt's knee. Kurt smiled a bit. "Are you feeling any better?" Blaine asked, trying to gauge Kurt's reaction.

Kurt shook his head. "I kept having nightmares," he whimpered, tracing shapes on the back of Blaine's hand with his finger.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Blaine asked, scooting closer and putting an arm around Kurt.

"Because, I don't know, but I just didn't want to…" _Because you're freaking adorable while you sleep. It was the only thing that would calm me down, _he thought to himself.

"Oh, okay. Wake me up next time though, I won't be mad," Blaine smiled at Kurt, then stood. "We're taking today off. It's Saturday, you don't need to be upset. Call your dad and tell him we're going on a date today," Blaine smiled. Kurt's eyes lit up and a small smile spread across his face.

"Okay!" he stood and grabbed his phone from Blaine's desk.

"I'm going to shower while you do that," Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

Blaine quickly brushed his teeth, put in his contacts, and showered before pulling on some dark denim shorts and a grey "Dalton Soccer" t-shirt he had grabbed from his closet. He quickly dried and gelled back his hair, then opened the door to reveal Kurt sitting on the bed, staring out the window, absentmindedly flipping his phone open and closed. Blaine smiled at him.

"Here, you can borrow clothes," Blaine said, gesturing to his closet. Kurt smiled gratefully and pulled out a black Dalton shirt and some light colored skinny jeans. He walked into the bathroom to get ready, and Blaine fell onto the bed, looking at the ceiling. He heard something vibrate under his back, and pulled out Kurt's phone. Looking toward the bathroom door, he quickly opened the phone to see who it was.

**UNKNOWN: way to run last night, fag. (10:26 am) **

Blaine's blood boiled and he quickly deleted the message and put Kurt's phone on the bedside table, reaching for his own phone when Kurt opened the door.

"What did I miss?" Kurt smiled, setting the folded t-shirt and sweats from last night on the top of Blaine's dresser.

"Nothing, Mr. Adorable," Blaine grinned, standing and walking over to Kurt, planting a kiss on the boy's cheek. "Nothing at all,"

The boys gathered their wallets and cell phones then left. Blaine grabbed his keys, already mapping out the duration of their day. He was determined to make Kurt forget that anything had happened.


	4. The Lima Bean

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but life got REALLY hectic. ANYWAY, thank you so much for the support, favorites, alerts, and reviews :D **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Blaine led Kurt to his car, and then got into the driver's seat. The duo headed to Lima Bean, because Blaine knew Kurt needed coffee-as did he-in order to be completely awake. They got to the counter, and Blaine smiled, ordering their usual coffees, as well as some bagels.<p>

Kurt sat at their normal booth and nibbled on a bagel as he stared intently at the cup of coffee in front of him. Blaine looked up at Kurt. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, a surprised look on his face.

"What do you want to do today?" Blaine asked again. "What's wrong, Kurt?" he reached across the table and laid a hand on Kurt's arm.

"Just thinking," he replied miserably. Blaine smiled sadly and squeezed Kurt's arm before pulling away.

"Well, it's my goal to make you forget this happened by the end of today. I hate seeing you sad. I miss your smile, okay?" Blaine stared at Kurt's blue/green/grey eyes and waited for an answer.

"Okay," Kurt smiled softly. The door behind Blaine opened, and Kurt paled and stood up, running out the other door without a word. Blaine was confused, but was slightly afraid to turn around.

"Was that Hummel?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"I think so. Damn, the fag ran away last night, and he's running now!" laughed a voice that was all too familiar. _Karofsky. _Blaine clenched his teeth and stood slowly, grabbing his and Kurt's coffee before walking out of the small shop.

Blaine saw that Kurt was sitting in the front seat of Blaine's car, his knees drawn to his chest and his head buried in his knees. "It's just me," Blaine whispered as he opened the driver's side door and slid in, putting the two cups of coffee in the cup holders. He closed the door and sighed, running a hand through his gelled hair.

"Why can't he leave me alone?" Kurt's voice was high, like it always was when he was upset.

"Kurt, this is a public place. He could've just come to get coffee with a friend," Blaine reasoned, deciding not to mention the conversation he'd overheard.

He heard Kurt sigh, and Blaine reached over to rub the boy's back. "Can we just go somewhere else?" Kurt asked miserably, looking up at Blaine. His eyes were red, and he had a few tear stains on his cheeks.

"Of course, sweets," Blaine started the car and reached for Kurt's hand as he left the parking lot. Kurt squeezed his hand tightly, Blaine began to head toward the park Kurt liked, and he turned on the radio as they drove.

He giggled as Kurt's head rose up slightly as he heard "Born This Way" coming through the speakers.

"Gotta love Gaga," Kurt sniffed before giggling.

"Impeccable timing, she has," Blaine shrugged, grinning at Kurt and squeezing his hand.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered after a few moments of no talking. "Do you think I'm a coward for leaving McKinley? And still running now?"

Blaine turned towards Kurt for a second, a disbelieving look in his eyes before he turned back to the road. "Not at all, Kurt. Yeah, you ran, but it was for your safety. There's a difference between standing up for yourself and keeping yourself safe. You always have to put yourself first, and then worry about what other people think," he said with a squeeze to the countertenor's hand.

"Are you sure? I feel like a freaking coward," Kurt sniffled. Blaine shook his head.

"You're one of the bravest people I know," he said quietly, reaching up to run his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Do you mean that?" Kurt asked, eyes shining.

"Yes!" Blaine nodded vigorously as he parked the car at the park. He and Kurt grabbed their coffees and headed toward the nature trail so they could walk. Blaine reached out and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him close.

"I love you," Kurt said quietly, looking down at the shorter male.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered, snuggling close to Kurt as they started to walk.


	5. Breadstix

**Sorry about the wait, guys! Thanks for the continued support :) Let me know if there's anything you want in the story, because I'm open to suggestion :) **

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the boys had made the full circle around the nature walk, ending up back at Blaine's car. The boys climbed into the car, and Kurt reached for Blaine's hand.<p>

"Thanks for that," the countertenor said quietly.

"Anytime," Blaine smiled. He reached over and turned on the radio, still holding Kurt's hand.

"Where are we going now?" Kurt asked with a small yawn.

"It's a surprise," Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Just relax and I'll get you there."

"Oh, 'mkay," Kurt murmured, settling into his seat and sighing deeply. Blaine looked over a few minutes later and saw that Kurt was fast asleep. Blaine smirked and reached over to turn the radio down so his boyfriend could sleep. Forty-five minutes later, Blaine parked the car in front of Breadstix and gently shook Kurt's shoulder.

"Wake up, sweets," Blaine murmured, running his hands through Kurt's hair. "We're here,"

"Where's here?" Kurt groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Breadstix," Blaine smiled. "You need to eat before I whisk you away to our next adventure," Blaine offered his hand to Kurt to help the taller teen out of the car.

"There's more to today?" Kurt smiled, ecstatic.

"Of course," Blaine grinned as he opened the door to the restaurant. "Why wouldn't there be?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted with a small blush. Blaine smirked.

"You're cute when you blush," he whispered in the boy's ear as they were led to a table. Kurt grinned at Blaine in response. They sat down at the table, and after ordering drinks, Kurt stood up.

"I'll be right back," he smiled before scurrying off in the direction of the bathroom. Blaine rested his head on the table for a moment and yawned. He was pretty tired, but not tired enough to go back to Dalton. He raised his head after a few seconds and looked over the menu. Kurt returned with a smile, and Blaine rubbed Kurt's leg with his foot.

"Here's your drinks," the waitress smiled, setting two drinks on the table, followed by napkins. Blaine bit back a laugh as he realized his napkin had a phone number written on the edge. After the waitress took their orders and walked away, Blaine shook his head and let his head fall to the table as he laughed.

"Why meeeee?" he groaned. "Why is it always the gay guys?" Blaine pouted as he pushed the napkin across to Kurt. When he looked up, Kurt was storing the number in his phone. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked, confused. Normally Kurt was extremely angry when Blaine got phone numbers.

"Just don't worry about it," Kurt smiled his 'don't-bug-me-I-have-a-plan' smile. Blaine shook his head.

"You are awful," he laughed, taking Kurt's hand. "I love it,"

Kurt grinned back and they talked about anything and everything until their food came. Then there wasn't much talking, because they were too busy eating.

"So, where are we going after this?" Kurt asked with an innocent smile.

"No comment," Blaine retorted with his own innocent smile.

"You're mean!" Kurt pouted. The waitress showed up to take the empty plates from the boys, and then she laid the check on the table. Like always, the boys waited until she walked away before both reaching for the check. Blaine's hand landed on top of Kurt's. "HA!" Kurt grinned, sliding the check towards him. "I get to pay today," he smirked.

"But Kurt! You paid last time," Blaine whined.

"But you don't argue with the hand battle!" Kurt replied, slipping the money on top of the check. They stood up to leave, and as the waitress walked toward them, Kurt slipped his arm around Blaine and planted a kiss on the top of his head, and Blaine responded by grinning. The waitress blushed and walked past them, looking at the ground.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Kurt shrugged. "You're mine, and mine alone," he grinned. Blaine hugged Kurt tightly before climbing into the car.

"And I'm glad for that," Blaine replied, leaning across the car to kiss Kurt's cheek before starting the car.


	6. Waterpark

**Enjoy the newest chapter :) I need ideas for this continuing date! I'm aiming for maybe ten chapters? Remember, review and let me know what you think of the story! Thanks! **

**DISCLAIMER: **Glee does not belong to me. Otherwise, it would be ALL Klaine with Furt stepbrotherly scenes thrown in for good measure.

* * *

><p>"Our next stop is up to you," Blaine laughed. "Choice A or B?"<p>

"Uhm, A?" Kurt asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Blaine giggled.

"You say that like you're not sure of your answer!" Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm.

"I'm just not sure which is the correct answer!" Kurt blushed.

"Either one should be fun," Blaine replied.

"Fine. I'm trusting you. So I'll stick with choice A."

"Yay! Okay, but I need to stop at Dalton first, is that okay?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Yeah, of course!" Kurt smiled at Blaine and reached for the boy's hand. Blaine intertwined their hands and headed to the school. When they parked, Blaine hopped out of the car.

"No! Stay," Blaine grinned innocently as Kurt tried to get out of the car.

"Uhm, okay?" Kurt replied slowly. He settled into the seat and waited.

Blaine ran up to his dorm and grabbed a duffel bag, quickly stuffing it with two t-shirts, two pairs of swim trunks, and some towels and sunscreen, knowing Kurt would hate Blaine if he left the sunscreen behind.

He jogged out to the car, throwing the duffel in the backseat. Sliding into the car, he deflected Kurt's curious look by kissing the brunette on the cheek.

"What's in the bag?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine grinned. Instead of going to the city, Blaine headed for the freeway.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, sounding nervous.

"Yeah?" Blaine glanced at Kurt for a second before turning back to the road.

"Will you at least tell me what we're doing?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Not a chance," Blaine smiled nicely. "Just relax, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt sighed, admitting defeat.

"I love you," Blaine smiled.

"I love you, too," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand before reaching for the radio.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Kurt was still trying to guess where they were going. Then Kurt saw the sign for the local water park. He bit his lip.<p>

Blaine pulled into the parking lot and turned to Kurt. "Let's go!" he grinned, pulling the bag out of the backseat. By the time they had paid and walked inside, Kurt was visibly nervous. Blaine stopped pulling excitedly and turned to Kurt.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling Kurt down onto a bench. Kurt mumbled something in reply and blushed. "I can't hear what you're telling me, sweetie," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Idon'tknowhowtoswim...andIdon'twannatakemyshirtoff...orgetmyhairwet," Kurt said again, pulling his knees to his chest. He had said it so quickly Blaine has to work hard to decipher what had been said. Blaine sighed and hugged him.

"I can teach you to swim-I lifeguarded last summer, plus the deepest water here is only 5 foot except for in one area. I brought a shirt for you. And it's a water park, everyone gets their hair wet." Blaine pulled away, but placed his hand on Kurt's thigh.

"You don't understand. My hair is so, so….un-Kurtlike…when it's wet," Kurt pouted. Blaine giggled.

"Babe, my hair is worse than yours, I promise. It's so freaking curly and-" Blaine stopped talking when Kurt suddenly pulled him off the bench.

"You're hiding CURLY HAIR under that helmet of gel? Oh, god! Let's go!" Kurt was suddenly eager, and Blaine smiled. _Mission accomplished, _he thought to himself.

As soon as both boys had changed and threw their things into a locker, they headed to the pool. "C'mon, Kurt," Blaine smiled, offering Kurt his hand. "Just walk in, and then I'll teach you." Blaine offered a comforting smile as Kurt stepped in.

_Oh, gaga! _Kurt thought as he stepped into the pool. _It's cold. _

"Kurt, the water's only 3 feet deep here. So you can just stand up if you need to, okay?" Blaine smiled.

"I'm only doing this for the hair, you know that, right?" Kurt pointed out. Blaine nodded.

"Close your eyes," Blaine instructed. Hesitantly, Kurt did so. Blaine smirked, scooped some water into his hands, and dumped the water on Kurt's head, quickly diving underneath the surface of the water to avoid Kurt's punches.

"BLAINE! I hate you!" Kurt yelped. When he opened his eyes however, Blaine wasn't there. "Blaine?"

"Hey," a voice said from behind Kurt, and Kurt felt arms being wrapped around Kurt's waist. Kurt turned, ready to yell, but sucked in his breath instead.

Blaine's hazel eyes stared at Kurt, but dripping wet curls surrounded Blaine's face. "Oh, my god," Kurt breathed.

"Yeah, it's bad…" Blaine muttered self-consciously.

"NO!" Kurt squeaked. "You are never, EVER, I repeat, EVER, allowed to gel your hair again!"

"But-"

"Ever!"

"Maybe," Blaine sighed. Kurt grinned.

"Now, teach me to swim before I change my mind," he laughed as he ran his fingers through the wet curls.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was able to swim pretty well, and he agreed to follow Blaine on some of the rides. Blaine grinned as the two headed toward a tall, steep slide. He grabbed an inner tube and lugged it up the stairs, shaking his head when Kurt tried to grab one as well.

"You don't need one," Blaine argued, shaking his wet hair violently.

"Bad dog," Kurt joked. Blaine pretended to pout before smiling and pulling Kurt to the entrance of the slide. Blaine sat on the inner tube, pulling Kurt onto his lap. Kurt let out a squeak, which was quickly lost in a scream that followed as Blaine pushed the tube so it started down the steep slide.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Kurt screamed as the tube shot down the slide. Blaine laughed so hard he was crying.

They were launched out of the slide and into the pool. Both boys stumbled off the inner tube and into the shallow water. Blaine surfaced almost immediately, sputtering and trying to catch his breath. Kurt surfaced moments later, and Blaine waded over to the taller boy. "You okay?" Blaine giggled, hugging Kurt.

"I hate you," Kurt pouted, squeezing Blaine tightly.

"No, you don't. You love me," Blaine smirked.

"True," Kurt laughed. "But I hated that. Don't make me do that again! Are they _all _like that?"

"Nah, This was the worst one," Blaine grinned as the boys walked out of the water.

"WHAT! Blaine Darren Warbler ANDERSON! Why would you _do _that to me?" Kurt squeaked.

"Because now I can take you on all the other rides and you can't avoid it because you already did the hardest one and survived," Blaine smiled coyly.

"You, Blaine Anderson, are sneaky. You're lucky you're adorable. Now, to make up for this, you are buying me a soda before we do anything else!" Kurt grinned, lightly intertwining his and Blaine's fingers.

"Deal," Blaine grinned as he tugged Kurt toward the concession stand.


	7. Coming Home

**Last chapter! Sorry it took so long to update /: I do have another WIP out right now, called "Our Songs" that you can check out if you want. I also am planning some more one shots and have a possible WIP being planned. So thanks for stopping by! Read and enjoy, review with comments or criticism! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. :( Sadly. **

* * *

><p>By the time the boys left the water park, it was 8:30 at night. Kurt trudged back to the car, exhausted. He collapsed into the passenger's seat, and Blaine slid into the driver's side.<p>

"This is the sad part of tonight. I have to take you home," Blaine pouted. "Can't I just keep you?" he laughed as he started the car.

"No," Kurt yawned. "I like you alive, and if you keep me another night, it's entirely possible my father will shoot you," he laughed.

"Boo, okay," Blaine reached for Kurt's hand. They drove in silence for a few minutes, and Blaine felt Kurt's hand go limp in his. He looked over to see his boyfriend asleep, his head against the window and his hair sticking up from the water. Blaine smiled and rubbed the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

The ride home should have been boring without anyone to talk to, but Blaine was enjoying being able to see his boyfriend in an extremely relaxed state, something he hadn't seen in a long time.

It was almost ten when they got back to the Hummel-Hudson residence. Blaine shook Kurt awake. "What?" Kurt mumbled. Blaine walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Kurt, allowing the boy to lean against him for support as they walked up to the front door. Kurt fumbled for his keys, and then opened the door.

Finn was sitting on the couch, playing some video game with Puck. When he saw the two walk in the door, he automatically paused the game and jumped up. "Kurt! You're back. Burt's been calling me for over two hours now. I keep making excuses for you, but I was running out of ideas. He and Carole went out. You were supposed to be back at eight. Call him, please." Finn shoved his cell phone at Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Oh crap! I forgot about that. <em>Kurt thought to himself. "Well, what did you tell him?"

"I told him you were at 'Cedes house, then came home feeling sick, so you just went to bed," Finn bit his lip.

"You did good, Finn. Just play your little game, whatever it is." Kurt walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom. "Dad?" he spoke into the phone.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! Where have you been and why did you NOT CALL!" Burt's voice came loud and gruff through the phone.

"Dad! I was at Mercedes house, but my phone was dead since I didn't it charge it when I was with Blaine last night. We got to talking, and lost track of time. You know how my 'Cedes is! And then I got really sick at her house, so she drove me home. By the time I got here, I was so sick it took all my energy to just get to my bed. I'm sorry I didn't call," Kurt finished.

Silence.

"Dad?"

"Your story actually matches Finn's, and he's incapable of lying. Alright, I'm sorry I freaked out." Burt kept talking, but Kurt wasn't listening, because suddenly Blaine was snaking his arms around Kurt's slender waist. Kurt nestled into the smaller boy's touch.

"It's okay, Dad." Kurt smiled.

"It's just, after you left, _without telling anyone,_ and I got a call in the middle of the night with you crying and telling me you were staying with Blaine, I got kinda protective. You know, Papa Burt and all that?" Burt laughed lightly.

"I get it, Dad. And I'm sorry that happened. It's just, things happened, and I needed to get away."

"I know, Finn told me. And as long as running away to your boyfriend's dorm doesn't become a normal thing, I'm okay with it. Just tell me when you do it, alright, Champ?" Kurt's smile broke into a grin when he heard his childhood nickname.

"You got it, dad. You and Carole have fun, okay? I'll see you later." Kurt hung up the phone and turned to his boyfriend, resting his cheek on the smaller boy's chest.

"Off the hook?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt hummed an affirmative, and then looked up to Blaine.

"Yeah, but you have to leave before they get home, or I'll be all kinds of dead. And I'll lose the ability to come to my boyfriend's dorm." Kurt laughed.

"Which would kinda suck," Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head before standing. He opened his arms and Kurt hugged him tightly.

After a lengthy goodbye on the porch, Blaine left. "We'll work out how to get your car back tomorrow, okay?" he called over his shoulder. Kurt nodded and went inside after watching Blaine's taillights disappear down the street. He walked back inside to see Finn and Puck sitting on the couch, waiting.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked, confused. He ran his fingers through his hair and giggled.

"Who was the mop-top kid and what did he do with Blaine?" Finn asked. Kurt smiled.

"None of your business!" Kurt grinned as he headed to the stairs. Once he was up in his bedroom, he turned on the radio and plopped down onto his bed. He opened his phone to see a text from Blaine.

**BLAINE: Hey love. Miss you. Need you. See you soon (: (10:46 pm) **

**KURT: Text me when you're not driving, love.(: xoxo (10:47 pm)**

Kurt grinned and plugged his phone in to charge. He stood and took a shower, washing the chlorine out of his hair. After that, he did his nightly moisturizing routine, and then climbed back into bed.

**BLAINE: i'm back. it's cold and lonely without you ): (12:07 am)**

**KURT: aw, how will my blainers ever survive? (12:08 am) **

**BLAINE: Do i have to sing to you? I NEED YOUUU. (12:08 am) **

**KURT: maybe (; (12:10 am)**

Kurt put his phone on his bedside table, and rolled over to fall asleep. Instead of silence, the sound of _Teenage Dream _filled the room. With a sarcastic groan, Kurt picked up the phone.

"Can I help you?" he said in his best bitch voice.

"_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control, and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." _Blaine's voice flitted through the phone, and Kurt felt the blush rising on his cheeks. "Do I need to sing more?" Blaine laughed.

"No, Blaine," Kurt smiled. "I wanna ask you a question. How is it that you can take a song that's about a drunken booty call, and make it so romantic that I want to sneak out and kiss you?" Kurt flopped back against his pillow.

"Because it's true. I'll always need you," Blaine said quietly through the phone. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt grinned into the darkness.

"G'night love, see you later," Blaine whispered, hearing the sleepiness in his boyfriend's voice.

"G'night Blaine," Kurt mumbled before curling into a ball and falling asleep with a content smile on his face.


End file.
